


An uneven trade for the real world

by Diyami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Angst, Baking, Bribery, Confinement, Kidnap!Sans - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Undertale Sans (Undertale), gaylie's & comic4244's contest 2020, kustard (undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami
Summary: Sans has been with Red for a while now... Its coming up to Papyrus birthday and he won't be there with Paps and his Dad to celebrate, maybe he can at lest give his brother a gift.
Relationships: Kidnap!Sans, Kustard, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Red, Sans/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	An uneven trade for the real world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/gifts), [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're taking my love if you like it or not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539098) by [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie). 



> This fic was written for gaylie's & comic4244's contest 2020. It is a one shot based on You're taking my love if you like it or not.

Red was hopeful that tonight would be a good night. Sans hadn’t been messing with his guards lately. The smaller skeleton had been pretty cuddly and well behaviored the last few days as well.

When he came home Sans had practically pushed the hefty monster into the kitchen where a lovely dinner was waiting; A T-bone steak, baked potato and brussel sprouts adorn a plate. The blue tinted monster was standing next to him waiting for his reply. Red smiled and said to the smaller skeleton, “D’anks doll. It was a long day. It looks great!” 

Sans looked up with his big, lovely orbiters and gave the towering monster a adorable look, “Red, I want to make a cake. Can you please buy me the stuff tomorrow? I’ll give you a list.”

The Large skeleton raised a brow bone. He had told Sans a few times he would get him any cooking supplies he wanted. Hearing that Sans wanted to bake was exciting! He was so happy that the little one was showing interest in his old hobbies. He pulled the little monster into his lap and hugged him. “Of course Sweetheart,” he leaned in for a kiss. 

Sans didn’t pull away at first, he let the kiss linger for a bit.

Red summoned his tongue and started to lick the other's teeth, asking silently for entry. 

The short monster pushed himself away. His eye-lights were filled with determination. "It's my brother's birthday in a few days. I want ya to have someone deliver it to him," the short skeleton said.

Red sighed, of course the smaller monster had an alternative motive. “Sans, you know, I can’t have ya doing that.”

He’s petite lover seemed to already know how this argument was going to go. He had his counter already prepared. 

“He won’t know it’s from me. You can have one of the men take it. Say, it's from some fake cake company. Tell him it's from some shy, anonymous monster.”

“I don’t know Dollface,” Red pondered the idea. It wasn’t a bad cover and it would help cheer up Sans.

Sans took a deep breath and looked Red in the eyelights, “If you do it. I’ll ride your cock tonight. I’ll tell you how much I love your big, fat cock filling me up,” he leaned in and kissed Red deep.

When he pulled back Red was panting, “How can i say no to that, but i want to watch ya make the cake.” Then he could make sure Sans didn’t put a note or anything in the cake.

Sans got up and wiped his mouth and pulled out a note with all the materials and supplies he wanted on the table for his captor. Sans obviously had this all planned out very business like he said, “Eat up. I’ll be waiting up stairs,” and walked away.

~~~~~~~

The next morning the large monster took off work, but Red had enlisted the help of some of his men’s help, to go to different cooking supply stores and find all the things on Sans list. By the time they all came to drop them off all the supplies it was a little past noon.

Sans had been setting up everything as different men and monsters dropped stuff off. He had baked a red cake in a round pan with a hole in the middle. 

He was using a knife to shave it into a heart shape and then placed that into a round chocolate cake to bake. Red would come close and take pieces of the discard cake. He could feel the intent that the small monster was cooking with in the cake with: Love, longing, caring.  
Sans would let out little growls when he got too close to the main cake and told him not to touch it. The large monster thought It was cute how he tried to protect it.

Red intently watched Sans it was so interesting watching the other work. The way he carefully cut and placed things in the cake pans, so it would look just right. He would work on his cake, do something with chocolate on the stove. 

Hours later the Sans was cutting another hole into the middle of the cake and filled it with M&M’s. Then placed a thin layer of cake over the top. When his brother cut it open they would fall out.

Red thought that was really neat, “Yah, should make a cake that dis for us some time.” He commented.

Sans gave him a seething look, “No.” He said curtly.

“Awe come on you don’t need to be grumpy about it,” Red complained.

Sans set the cake over a rack and tray, and went to the stove and started making a glaze. “Dis cake is hard to make. Ya can get someone else do make it for ya,” 

"Awe Sansy you're breaking my heart," Red complained. 

Said skeleton ignored Red as he carried the hot pot over to the cake. He carefully claimed the step stool and drizzled the glaze over the cake giving it a beautiful mirror finished. 

The large monster was amazed. It was gorgeous. He pictured cutting into the shiny finish, pulling a slice of the cake out and spotting the cute red heart in the middle and rainbow of candy falling out.

He looked over at Sans getting ready to put a piece of tempered chocolate as a sign that said a generic, 'Happy Birthday,' on the cake, "woo, there Sweetheart. Nothing with your writin' on it."

Sans, gave Red a seething look, "It's not finished without it." 

Red sighed, "I'm sorry Sansy. I'll swing by a bakery tomorrow and have dem make a sign for you and put it on the cake."

The shorter monster crumbled, "Fine, but I want ya to have you men use one of you fancy cameras. I want to see Paps take the cake."

"Fine."

~~~~~

Sans watched on his computer as the person walked to his father's door. His soul beating loudly in his chest. Who would answer? He hadn't seen either one in what felt like forever. Tears pricked at his eye-lights.

The person knocked on the door and the tiny skeleton pulled the computer closer. He heard his Dad, "Papyrus, please answer the door."

"The great and wonderful birthday skeleton will gladly greet our guest, Father."

Cyan tears streamed down his face with his brother's playful proclamation. 

The door opened, "Greetings honored Delivery person," Papyrus took his silly pose and continued, "how may I help you today?"

Sans grabbed the computer monitor and hit the screenshot button repeatedly. 

"I have a special delivery for on Papyrus Aster," the human stated.

"That would be Me!" Papyrus jumped up and down. Their Father walked into view, "Thank you," he told the man.

"No, problem Dad…..” Sans said to the monitor, “I know Papys would be sad without it."

He watched as the box was handed over and the door closed.

Making sure the pictures were saved he turned off the computer and cried.  
~~~~~~

Papyrus watched as his Father started to unwrap the package. It had been a hard birthday for both of them. Sans was still missing and the police had told them a few days ago that they were making it a cold case. Paps had tried to act happy to make sure their Dad didn't worry about him. 

His Dad gasped at the sight of a cake. Not just any cake. The same cake Papyrus had begged Sans to make him every year for this birthday. Sans always made it special with a heart within every piece. His father shakily cut open the cake and the beautiful heart followed by a rainbow of color came out.

"Dad!" Papyrus yell excitedly, "it's Sans! Sans made the cake! He is alive!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please leave a kudos and a comment to let me know!


End file.
